


Look

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sherlock and looks. Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

There’s nothing specific that alerts Martin to how his brother feels for John Watson. There’s no look Sherlock gives him and him alone. Well, there’s that stare of complete disbelief he sometimes had when looking at John but that could be because John was the first person outside their family to offer Sherlock friendship and  _mean it_.

…Maybe the second person overall.

But anyway. There’s nothing specific. Martin has known Sherlock forever and he knows Sherlock will talk your ear off about anyone even slightly nice to him if given the chance. Martin spent months listening to every deduction Sherlock so much as thought about Sebastian and knew the moment Sherlock didn’t mention him that something had happened. He knows every detail about Mrs Hudson and her case and could describe Detective Inspector Lestrade perfectly despite having only met the man once. 

So it’s not unusual to hear all about John through Sherlock’s texts and phone calls. It’s normal even and considering the amount of time they spend together Martin should probably know more than he does.

He therefore has no idea what makes him ask Sherlock during a phone call “So, how long have you loved John?”

Sherlock is stunned into silence. Then he slowly whispers.  _“I don’t know._ ”


End file.
